


Time Spent

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Strongly Implied Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Ultra Magnus is distracted by an old love phrase from the past and has a talk with Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Ignores the ending of Predacons Rising and goes into AU territory. Written for the tf_rare_pairing "Trick or Treat" challenge around the prompt, "We'll grow old and rusty together".
> 
>  
> 
> _"Italics" - Flashback only_  
>  _Italics - Spark bond_

He lays on their shared berth beside his slumbering bond mate and Prime, staring with a small frown at the dark ceiling above them as a single phrase that he had heard many times as a youngling from many older Cybertronians around him – including his creator and mentor before becoming an adult mech and joining the Council Guard before the War.

_“We'll grow old and rusty together.”_

_Hearing the phrase the growing youngling looks at his mech Creator, a feeling of curiosity welling up in his spark._

_“What does that phrase mean, Creator?”_

_“Don't worry about it yet, Sparklet. You will find that one mech or femme you will want to be with until the end of time and then you'll understand its meaning better.”_

The phrase had held a much greater meaning back then for any new bonded pair, including his creator and mentor, before the War had even begun to brew. And like a great many things, that old traditional phrase had lost its meaning to the fires of the War.

But here they were now, his spark bonded with their Prime's spark and both of them much older than the young mechs that they had been during the War fighting against Megatron, and much wiser with new wisdom for the next generation that they will hopefully heed and listen too. And he knows too, without a single doubt in his old spark that Optimus has likely already chosen someone to become his successor.

Hopefully it will be someone that will consider the wisdom that Optimus as guidance for future decisions and not one of the young punks being pushed forward by the new Senate that he so often hears Kup muttering about.

Even though Optimus does well to try hiding it from him in the bond, he can sense the pain of old and new hurts that he knows Optimus is experiencing as his frame ages and slowly grays with him as his frame prepares to breakdown before he actually feels that he is ready to lay down and let the Well reclaim his aging spark. And if he were more honest with himself, he would hope that the Well would first reclaim his spark before it would be ready to make its reclaiming on the spark of his Prime. After all Optimus was the sort of leader that Cybertron's younger generation looked to as a leader for guidance. He knew that he himself was only an old model who could fade away into shadow and not be missed for very long.

Suddenly a hand gently squeezing his own, startles him out of the dark shadow thoughts in his mind. His optics move slowly up the length of the arm until he meets the calm gaze of its owner, who he can sense has just finished cycling out of a deep recharge cycle.

Something that he has been experiencing a lot in recent orns.

“Energon for your thoughts, Ultra?”

Pursing his mouth quietly, he breaks away from that knowing gaze and watches his thumb trace a gentle line along an armor seam on his hand. He relishes hearing the high rev of his mates engine as his systems hitch, pleased that he can still get that result even now and then looks up to meet that bright gaze.

“This was not something I had planned for with the War happening. I thought that it would claim my spark and return it to the Well long before either side saw a victorious return to our homeworld. This result however was and will be always be an unexpected yet delightful factor that I enjoy experiencing with you, Optimus.”

Gently Optimus palms the side of his helm, bringing their helms gently together with a great deal of affection that he senses through the bond before his Prime pulls back slightly with a small smile. Curious as he senses a new intent within the bond from his mate, he lets Optimus gently moves his head to the side in a way that will allow him more access to his neck. Then as he shutters his optics, Optimus begins to nip lightly along a sensitive armor seam down his neck and feels him smile against his neck as they hear the hitch and high rev of his own systems.

_I understand. I may not be able to soothe all of your worries completely away, dearest spark of mine. But I will relish the remaining time we have now together, becoming old and rusty with you to the end, my love._


End file.
